Return of the Eye
by FallenQueen2
Summary: Leon is immortal like Merlin, but unlike Merlin his body still ages. Future Fic, post Series Finale. Based off the idea that Leon is immortal like Merlin, but his body still ages if not a bit slower than normal people


**Return of the Eye**

 **Leon is immortal like Merlin, but unlike Merlin his body still ages. Future Fic, post Series Finale.**

 **Angst warning, I did tear up at one part but it has a happy ending I promise!**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Merlin**

Merlin paused outside of the small cottage and took a few steadying breathes as he ran his fingertips over the object in his jacket pocket.

"I'm back." Merlin entered the cottage, ditching his worn out and mud-covered shoes.

"Merlin, welcome home." Leon stepped into view, his white hair wispy around his face and shuffled around with the use of a cane.

"Why are you up, you know you should be resting." Merlin hurried forward to help Leon into his armchair that overlooked Lake Avalon that sparkled in the sunlight.

"Bah, I've been resting for centuries Merlin." Leon waved off the other immortal but allowed Merlin to lower him into the plush seat.

"A few more can't hurt." Merlin teased, the weight in his pocket feeling heavier with each passing moment.

"How did your quest go?" Leon inquired, eyes glinting in the light of the cottage.

"It took a while, but I found it…The Eye of the Phoenix." Merlin pulled the bracelet that he had used so, so many years ago on the fisher king out of his pocket.

"I'm sorry for making you find it yourself." Leon knew exactly what it did and what happened the last time. Merlin and Leon knew everything about each other at this point in time.

"It's fine, are you sure you want this Leon? You know I perfected that spell to de-age your body…" Merlin fiddled with the bracelet, the orange stone shining dangerously.

"I know Merlin, I appreciate your offer but… I feel my age in my very soul Merlin. I don't wish to leave you alone, but you're different Merlin. You can adapt to this new age and everything that goes with it, I'm still in Camelot." Leon placed his palm against Merlin's aged cheek that was put there by a spell so the two men could look the same age, the Warlock to stubborn to not grow old alongside Leon.

"I, I understand…" Merlin gave a bittersweet smile because he knew Leon was right, they had this conversation numerous times and he understood but then he would be alone and Merlin wasn't sure if he could handle that.

"Can we visit our friends? I would like to see them one last time before…" Leon asked hesitantly, he knew visiting their graves was always a tough thing for Merlin.

"Of course!" Merlin agreed instantly, understanding why Leon wanted to be reunited with Gwen, Gaius and the Knights of the Round Table during his final minutes.

'That you means you too Merlin, I want to see that big eared manservant who was always running after our idiot Prince to make sure he didn't get killed, the one who fed me some BS about teaching Arthur poetry of all things." Leon laughed, his age lines moving as he remembered the past.

"I do not have big ears." Merlin huffed playfully as he let his spell wash away and he was staring at Leon in his original form, red neckerchief and all.

"There he is." Leon smiled as he held his hand up to Merlin who instantly grabbed it and helped the aged man up.

"Come on old man." Merlin teased as he helped bundle Leon up in Camelot colors, their old armor's and weapons stashed away for safekeeping.

"Watch your tone whippersnapper." Leon teased back and the two shuffled out of the cottage and Merlin hugged the taller man close as his magic swirled around the duo before they disappeared from their backyard.

"Oh man, magical teleporting will not ever be weird." Leon laughed as the two stumbled in front of a protected clearing where Merlin's magic pulsed to keep it hidden and protected as this was where the Camelot castle stood but now it housed the graves of those the two loved the most.

"Hi everyone." Merlin murmured as he shoved his hands into his jacket pockets as Leon kneeling in front of Gwen and Arthur's tombstones, ever the loyal knight before he settled in front of the Knights' stones. Each of them was actually put to rest in Lake Avalon but their headstones were here as a reminder.

"Sorry it took me so long, but I'm here now." Leon's fingers grazed Gwaine's headstone before he did the same to Elyan and Percy's.

"Merlin, give me the bracelet?" Leon asked not taking his eyes away from the gravestones.

"Leon…" Now that they were there, Merlin really didn't want to give the bracelet to Leon, he didn't want to be alone.

"You know I've had a really long day, I had to walk out of a lake and then had to walk after a glowing ball of magical light and now I see my most loyal knight asking my idiot manservant to give him a bracelet that will kill him. This is not how I expected to be greeted differently on my resurrection day you know." A familiar voice called out, a voice that made Leon and Merlin's hearts all but stops as they whirled towards the source of the voice.

"Arthur?" Leon staggered to his feet as Merlin absently moved to his side to help even as the two stared at the blond who was decked out in the very Camelot armor he had died in all those many years ago.

"I know it's been a while but surely you remember me?" Arthur chuckled as he stalked towards the two, water dripping off of him proving his words right.

"My King." Leon sank to his knee in a proper kneel while Merlin still gaped like a fish out of water.

"You took your damn time you prat!" Merlin snapped even as tears dripped down his cheeks.

"Come off it and get over here idiot." Arthur laughed as he hauled Leon up to his feet and embraced the man in a tight hug, Leon let out a soft sob like noise as the Knight buried his face in Arthur's damp blond hair. Merlin joined the hug and couldn't stop the smile that was on his face, a true one that hadn't been there for so many years.

"Merlin, I think I'm going to need that spell after all." Leon decided and Merlin hugged the two men tighter, he wasn't alone anymore and never would be and they would face whatever threat was coming together.


End file.
